1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to cleaning implements in general, and more particularly to improvements in cleaning implements of the type known as mops. Still more particularly, the invention relates to improvements in cleaning implements of the type wherein the carrier for the mophead is collapsible.
2. Decsription of the Prior Art
It is well known in the art that cleaning implements may employ detachable mopheads having a carrier comprising two plate-like sections. Commonly, the sections are pivotable between first positions in which their lower surfaces are substantially coplanar and second positions in which their lower surfaces confront each other. The upper side of the carrier pivotably supports one end of an elongated handle, and the mophead is releasably connected to the outer portions of the sections so that it can be caused to hang downwardly beyond the sections in the second positions of such sections and to be more readily introduced into a supply of cleaning liquid or into a suitable wringer.
Other cleaning implements disclose attaching the mopheads to the carriers with a pair of pockets where each pocket receives one of the sections. In this arrangement, the mophead is attached in a way that it is located between the confronting lower surfaces of the sections when the sections are caused or permitted to assume their second positions. Thus, the sections are supposed to act not unlike a wringer which is to expel moisture from the mophead between them.
Generally, conventional cleaning implements of the above outlined character are provided with locking devices which can releasably hold the sections of the mophead carrier in their first or operative positions. In this arrangement, the locking devices are engaged or activated in response to exertion of requisite pressure upon the handle in a direction toward the upper side of the carrier while the mophead lies on the floor or on another support. The locking devices for both sections of the mophead carrier can be disengaged or deactivated in response to an abrupt pull upon the handle or by pulling the handle while a foot presses the section to be unlocked against the floor.
It has been found that the above described manipulation of cleaning implements with a collapsible mophead carrier is rather unreliable. For example, the locking device for the one and/or the other section of the carrier may be undesirably released or disengaged when the implement is caused to strike an elevation in the floor which is to be cleaned such as when the carrier strikes a stair. Thus, the operator in charge of manipulating a conventional mop must be on alert at all times in order to immediately ascertain whether or not the one or the other section of the mophead carrier has become unlocked and is free to leave its operative position. This, in turn, interferes with the cleaning operation and renders such operation less reliable since the operator must exercise extreme care to prevent the mop from striking an obstruction on the floor. Accordingly, one skilled in the art can best recognize that the locking devices for the pivotable sections are likely to become deactivated at an inopportune time. Each unintentional deactivation of a locking device necessitates an interruption of the cleaning operation which is particularly undesirable when a mop is used to clean a relatively large surface and the operator is expected to complete the cleaning operation within a certain interval of time.
Proposals to enhance the locking action of heretofore known locking devices have met with limited success. The locking force cannot be increased at will because this would necessitate a corresponding increase of the unlocking force. The unlocking force must be applied at certain intervals in order to replace a damaged (particularly worn) mophead or to permit thorough cleaning and subsequent wringing of the mophead. Moreover, if the implement is used to sweep solid impurities, the need for an increased pull in order to unlock the devices which hold the sections of the carrier in operative positions is likely to cause the accumulated solid impurities to fall off the mophead.
A somewhat greater locking force can be applied if the locking devices for the sections of the mophead carrier are disengaged one after the other. This involves the pressing of one section against the floor while the handle is pulled upwardly and away from the floor, and thereupon holding the other section against the floor while the pulling action upon the handle is repeated. This is a time-consuming operation which can affect the output of the user of such cleaning implements.
To overcome the disadvantages of the above cleaning implements, various other cleaning implements have been proposed. One such cleaning implement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,218,734 to Sacks. Sacks teaches a cleaning implement that has two panels pivotably connected by a support. The panels are pivotable between first positions, where the panels are substantially coplanar, and second positions, where the panels are substantially confronting. A single actuator is provided which locks the panels in the first position.
As best appreciated by one skilled in the art, the cleaning implement to Sacks allows the user to unlock the panels from the first position to the second position by operating a single actuator. Also, the device to Sacks allows the user to unlock the device without operation by the user's hands. Instead, the actuator to Sacks is conveniently located so that it can be operated by the user's foot.
The device to Sacks substantially advances the art; yet, further improvements would be desirable. Although unlocking both panels is an improvement over conventional cleaning implements, this arrangement may be further improved. For instance, when the device to Sacks is used with mopheads having pockets that fit over each section, it becomes an awkward and time consuming maneuver to insert each section into a respective pocket. In the first position, the mophead is brought into a taut position and thus secured in place over the sections. In the second position, the panels are substantially coplanar. When in the second position, easy access to the mophead is substantially frustrated since the mophead is trapped between the confronting sections. Also, attaching a new mophead to the cleaning implement is substantially difficult and requires a great deal of contact between the operator and the cleaning implement. Contact between the operator and the cleaning implement is undesirable and unsanitary since cleaning implements often become soiled over time with use.
Accordingly, as can be seen from above, it would be desirable to have a cleaning implement that can be efficiently used with mopheads that are attached by pockets as well as with mopheads that are attached by flaps at the end portions of each of the sections. Further, it would also be desirable to have a cleaning implement where mopheads can be attached with minimal contact between the operator and the mophead.